empiresrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcane Spells
Arcane spells are typically used by Wizards, Sorcerers, and Warlocks. Some Acolytes and Mages may use Arcane spells as a secondary attack, but typically those who can immerse themselves deep within the Arcane lore can use these spells. Below are some of the spells associated with their schools of magic. Each school of magic has different levels of spells-- ranging from Level 0 spells all the way to Level 9 spells. Keep in mind that characters who are not proficient with magic can only go up to Level 4 Spells max. Spell Lists These are the lists of spells under their respectable schools of magic. Keep in mind that these are not all of the spells, and that more could potentially be discovered under certain circumstances. Spell levels are associated with MP costs. Casting a level 3 spell requires 3 MP; casting a Level 8 spell requires 8 MP. With 1 MP, you can cast one Level 1 spell or two Level 0 spells. Level 0 spells are usually the weakest spells, but they can also have some helpful properties. You cannot cast the same two Level 0 spells at once (Exception is two spells that have similar keywords but have different effects, such as Minor Shield and Shield). Durations of spells are not based on levels as in most games, because keeping track of character levels in this game is very difficult. In short, the spells have set duration periods. You get to choose the duration, but the duration must remain at least within the set boundaries; an hour or two below or above the set duration boundaries is fine. *''A short amount of time'' usually means about an hour or less'' ''of a spell's duration period (Or possibly' 2-3 hours or less') *''Longer time'' means between '''4 to 8 hours duration period for a spell. *''An extended period of time'' means less than a day, but between 10 to 20 hours duration period for a spell. *''A full day'' would mean a full 24 hours duration period for a spell. *''Till the next day'' does not mean a full 24 hours, but rather till noon the next day after the spell has been cast or extended. Additionally, spells that have no duration period are usually instantaneous spells (In other words, the spell is cast and it only lasts for a few seconds). The distance of a spell may range from area spells to ranged spells to touch attacks. *'Touch Spells' are magical melee spells made in close range (Warning: this provokes attacks of opportunity from opponents, unless it is a '''ranged touch attack) *'''Area Spells are spells that affect an area around a caster in feet. The distance for such attacks is a radius. **A short area usually means around 10- 15 feet from origin of caster. **A large area usually means up to 25- 30 feet from origin of caster. **A significant area usually means up to 40- 50 feet from origin of caster. *'Ranged Spells' are spells that affects a subject or object in a distance within line of sight. **A short distance usually means up to 20- 30 feet from caster. **A long distance usually means up to 50- 60 feet from caster. **A significant distance usually means up to 100- 120 feet from caster. Distances do not have to be exactly within their boundaries, but they should at least be close to their boundaries. Abjuration 'Level 0': Resistance (Resists certain attacks for a short time) Minor Shield (Casts a shield that protects you from ranged attacks for a short time) 'Level 1': Alarm (Wards an area for a short time) Endure Elements (Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments for a short amount of time) Shield (Casts a shield that protects you from magical ranged attacks for a short time) 'Level 2': Arcane Lock (Magically locks a portal or chest) Obscure Object (Masks object against scrying) Resist Energy Minor (Ignores minor magical injury for a short time) 'Level 3': Dispel Magic Minor (Cancels spells and effects placed on objects) Nondetection (Hides subject from divination or scrying for a short time) Protection from Energy Minor (Ignores minor magical injury from a specific energy for a short time -- spend 1 MP to increase duration till the next day. Cannot spend more than 2 MP on this spell's duration period) 'Level 4': Dimensional Anchor (Bars extradimensional movement) Protection from Energy Moderate (Ignores moderate magical injury from a specific energy for a longer time -- spend 1 MP to increase the duration till the next day. Cannot spend more than 3 MP on this spell's duration period) Remove Curse (Frees object or subject from curse) 'Level 5': Break Enchantment (Frees subjects from enchantments, alterations, curses, and petrification) Dispel Magic Moderate (Cancels minor spells and effects made upon you) Resist Energy Moderate (Ignores significant magical injury for a longer time) 'Level 6': Antimagic Field (Negates magic within a small area for a long period of time) Protection from Energy Greater (Ignores significant magical injury from a specific energy for an extended period of time -- spend 1 MP to increase the duration till the next day. Cannot spend more than 4 MP on this spell's duration period) Repulsion (Creatures can't come near you) Greater Shield (Casts a shield that protects you from all magical attacks for an extended period of time) 'Level 7': Banishment Minor (Banishes minor extraplanar creatures) Dispel Magic Greater (Cancels all spells and effects made upon you) Spell Turning (Reflects spells back at original caster. Can only reflect up to Level 5 spells. Spend 1 MP to reflect Level 6 spells; max MP limit 3, which translates to a max spell reflection of Level 8 spells) 'Level 8': Dimensional Lock (Teleportation and interplanar travel is blocked for an extended period of time; spend 1 MP to increase the duration to a full day) Resist Energy Greater (Ignores critical magical injury for an extended period of time) 'Level 9': Banishment Greater (Banishes any extraplanar creature) Freedom (Frees subject from Imprisonment) Imprisonment (Buries creature beneath the earth) Mage's Disjunction (Dispels magic, disenchants Magic Items) Conjuration 'Level 0': Obscuring Mist (Fog surrounds you in a small area, obscuring vision for a short amount of time) 'Level 1': Summon Monster I (Calls a Level 1 Magical creature to fight for you) Unseen Servant (Invisible force obeys your commands for a short time) Level 2: Acid Arrow (Deals minor Acid damage; long distance attack) Summon Monster II (Calls a Level 2 Magical creature to fight for you) Web (Fills a fairly large area with sticky webs) 'Level 3': Sleet Storm (Hampers vision and reduces movement in a fairly large area for a long period of time) Summon Monster III (Calls a Level 3 Magical creature to fight for you) 'Level 4': Dimension Door Minor (Teleports subjects a short distance) Minor Creation (Creates a minor object) Solid Fog (Blocks vision and significantly reduces movement in a fairly large area for a long period of time) Summon Monster IV (Calls a Level 4 Magical creature to fight for you) 'Level 5': Major Creation (Creates a major object) Summon Monster V (Calls a Level 5 Magical creature to fight for you) Teleport (Instantly teleports you up to 25 miles to your designated point; spend 5 MP to increase the range to 50 miles) Wall of Stone (Creates a stone wall that can be shaped; wall lasts indefinitely until sundered) 'Level 6': Summon Monster VI (Calls a Level 6 Magical creature to fight for you) Wall of Iron (Creates a fairly large iron wall that can topple onto foes) Max length 20 feet 'Level 7': Instant Summons (Prepared object appears in your hand) Phase Door (Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone that lasts for a fairly short period of time; travels long distances) Summon Monster VII (Calls a Level 7 Magical creature to fight for you) Greater Teleport (No range limit and no off-target arrival) Teleport Object (Same as Teleport, but affects a touched object) 'Level 8': Maze (Traps subject in extradimensional maze) Summon Monster VIII (Calls a Level 8 Magical creature to fight for you) Trap The Soul (Imprisons subject within gem) 'Level 9': Gate (Connects two planes for traveling or summoning; lasts for an extended period of time. Spend 5 MP to increase the duration for a full 24 hours) Summon Monster IX (Calls a Level 9 Magical creature to fight for you) Teleportation Circle (Circle teleports any creature or subject to designated spot or location; lasts for an extended period of time. Spend 6 MP to increase the duration for a full 24 hours. Spend 3 MP-- made separately-- to teleport multiple subjects within circle) Cannot spend MP to execute both actions simultaneously. You can only spend MP on either one action or the other during the spell's duration. Divination 'Level 0': Detect Magic (Detects spells and magical items within a fairly large area) Read Magic (Read scrolls and spellbooks) 'Level 1': Comprehend Languages (You understand all written and spoken languages) Detect Undead (Detects undead creatures within a fairly large area) Identify (Determines the properties of a certain Magic Item) 'Level 2': Detect Thoughts (Allows "Listening" to surface thoughts) See Invisibility (Reveals Invisible creatures or objects) 'Level 3': Arcane Sight (Magical auras become visible to you) Tongues (Speak any language) 'Level 4': Detect Scrying (Warns you of magical eavesdropping) Scrying (Spies on subject from a distance; lasts for a fairly long time) Must have a tangible item, such as a polished mirror or polished metal medallion. 'Level 5': Telepathic Bond (Link lets allies communicate) 'Level 6': True Seeing (Lets you see things as they really are) 'Level 7': Greater Scrying (Lasts for an extended period of time) 'Level 8': Discern Location (Reveals exact location of creature or object) 'Level 9': Foresight ("Sixth sense" warns of impending danger) Enchantment 'Level 0': Sleep Minor (Puts minor creatures to sleep for a short time) 'Level 1': Charm Person (Makes subject become your friend) Sleep (Puts moderate creatures to sleep for a fairly long time) 'Level 2': Daze Monster (Lesser creature cannot attack for a short time) Hideous Laughter (Affected subject cannot attack for a short time) 'Level 3': Hold Person (Paralyzes one subject for a short time) Suggestion (Compels subjects to follow stated course of action for a short time) 'Level 4': Charm Monster (Makes monster believe it is your ally) Confusion (Subjects behave oddly for a short time) 'Level 5': Dominate Person (Controls subject telepathically) Hold Monster (As Hold Person, but with monsters instead) Hold up to moderate creatures. Symbol of Sleep (Triggered rune puts nearby creatures into a catatonic slumber; spell's effects spans a fairly large area) Must prepare ahead of time. 'Level 6': Symbol of Persuasion (Triggered rune charms nearby creatures; spell's effects spans a fairly large area) Must prepare ahead of time. 'Level 7': Insanity (Affected subject suffers continuous Confusion for a long period of time) Symbol of Stunning (Triggered rune stuns nearby creatures; spell's effects spans a fairly large area) Must prepare ahead of time 'Level 8': Antipathy (Object or location affected by this spell repels certain creatures) Irresistible Dance (Forces creatures to dance within a fairly small area) Symbol of Stunning (Triggered rune renders nearby creatures insane) Must prepare ahead of time. Sympathy (Object or location attracts certain creatures) 'Level 9': Dominate Monster (As Dominate Person, but with any creature) Power Word Kill (Kills a minor or moderate creature within a short distance away; add 4 MP against magical or extraplanar creatures) Evocation 'Level 0': Dancing Lights (Creates torches or other lights) Light (Object shines like a torch; lasts for a short time) 'Level 1': Burning Hands (Melee touch attack; deals minor Fire damage. Spend 3 MP to deal moderate Fire damage) Floating Disc (Creates a small, hovering disc that holds up to ten moderate items; lasts for a long period of time) Magic Missile (Deals minor damage; long range magical attack. Spend 2 MP to fire one more Magic Missile at a different target; Max 5) 'Level 2': Darkness (Creates a fairly large area of shadows, which lasts for a fairly long time) Area does not impede movement, but it does impede vision. Flaming Sphere (Creates a rolling ball of flame; deals moderate Fire damage. Lasts for a fairly short time. Spend 2 MP to move the ball of flame to a different location; spend 2 MP to increase the duration by 2 hours-- both MP actions can be spent simultaneously) Shatter (Sonic vibration damages all crystalline or glass objects within a fairly large area) 'Level 3': Daylight (Illuminates a large area in sunlight for a fairly long period of time. Eliminates all shadows; spend 1 MP to eliminate all magical shadows within spell's area, even if the area of darkness is barely touching the spell's boundary) Must be outside to eliminate magical shadows, else you must spend 4 MP to eliminate magical shadows indoors. Windwall (Deflects arrows, minor creatures, and gases; lasts for a short amount of time. Spend 3 MP to deflect all ranged attacks) 'Level 4': Shout (Deafens all within a short distance; deals moderate Sonic damage, and damages all crystalline or glass objects) Wall of Fire (Creates a roiling wall of flames that damages all who come into contact with it. Deals moderate Fire damage, and ongoing minor Fire damage upon affected targets until smothered. Wall lasts for an extended period of time. Spend 4 MP to double the size of the flames and to increase its duration by 4 hours) Wall of Ice (Creates a solid brick of ice that damages all that touch it or comes near it. Deals minor Cold damage to all subjects near the wall, and moderate Cold damage to all who touch the wall. Lasts for an extended period of time, or until sundered. Spend 4 MP to double the size of the wall, and increase its duration by 4 hours) 'Level 5': Interposing Hand (Creates an invisible or visible hand of force that blocks one opponent's attack. Spend 4 MP to increase its duration by 1 hour) Wall of Force (Creates an invisible wall of force that blocks all incoming mundane and magical attacks; wall lasts for an extended period of time) 'Level 6': Forceful Hand (Pushes creatures away a short distance) Freezing Sphere (Freezes water or deals moderate Cold damage; lasts for a fairly short amount of time) 'Level 7': Grasping Hand (Invisible hand of force blocks ranged attacks, pushes or grapples creatures) Mage's Sword (Floating magic blade strikes opponents, dealing moderate damage. Spell lasts for a fairly long time. Spend 2 MP to make sword attack multiple opponents with one swing; spend 5 MP to end the spell prematurely, but deals moderate Sonic damage to all opponents within a small area) Can only spend MP on one effect during the spell's duration; cannot spend MP on both effects. 'Level 8': Polar Ray (Ranged touch attack; deals moderate Cold damage, and slows the affected target's movement) Sunburst (Blinds and deals moderate Fire damage to all opponents within a small area) 'Level 9': Crushing Hand (Large hand of force provides cover, pushes, or crushes your foes-- dealing significant damage) Meteor Swarm (Four exploding meteors each deal significant Fire damage to all within a fairly moderate area for each meteor) Illusion 'Level 0': Ghost Sound (Figment sounds) 'Level 1': Disguise Self Minor (Changes your appearance in a minor way) Magic Aura (Alters object's magic aura) Silent Image (Creates minor illusion of your design) 'Level 2': Blur (Attacks miss 20% of the time; lasts for a fairly long period of time) Invisibility (Subject is invisible for a fairly short amount of time or until it attacks) Mirror Image (Creates multiple decoys of the subject; up to 3 decoys can be created. Spend 1 MP to create another duplicate; Max 4 MP) Misdirection (Misleads divinations for one creature or object) Phantom Trap (Makes object seem trapped) Must be secretly prepared. Level 3: Displacement (Attacks miss 50% of the time; lasts for a fairly long period of time) Invisibility Sphere (Makes everyone invisible within a small area; lasts for a fairly short amount of time) 'Level 4': Hallucinatory Terrain (Makes one type of terrain look like another; lasts for a full day) Illusory Wall (Makes wall, floor, or ceiling look real, but anything can pass through; lasts for an extended period of time) Must be secretly prepared for best results. 'Level 5': Disguise Self Moderate (Change your appearance in a moderate way) False Vision (Fools scrying with an illusion; lasts for a fairly long period of time. Spend 4 MP to increase the spell's duration for 8 hours) Mirage Arcana (As Hallucinatory Terrain, plus structures) 'Level 6': Mislead (Turns you invisible and creates illusory double; lasts for a fairly long period of time) Shadow Walk (Step into shadow and travel rapidly fairly long distances) Veil (changes appearance of a group of creatures within a fairly large area) Must prepare ahead of time for best results. 'Level 7': Project Image (Illusory double can talk and cast spells; lasts for an extended period of time) Simulacrum (Creates partial real double of creature; lasts for several days. Spend 7 MP to make permanent) 'Level 8': Disguise Self Major (Change your appearance in a major way. Spend 3 MP to change the appearance of a nearby ally in a moderate way; Max 3 allies) Screen (Illusion hides area from vision and scrying; lasts for a long period of time) 'Level 9': --none found yet-- Necromancy 'Level 0': Touch of Fatigue (Touch attack weakens target, reducing damage to minor or no damage) 'Level 1': Chill Touch (Melee touch attack; deals minor damage, and possibly weakens lesser creatures) Ray of Enfeeblement (Ranged touch attack; weakens target, which reduces attack damage to minor or no damage) 'Level 2': Blindness/ Deafness (Blinds or deafens subject) Command Undead (Undead creature obeys your commands for a short period of time) Spectral Hand (Creates a disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks over a short distance from its caster; lasts for a short period of time) 'Level 3': Gentle Repose (Preserves one corpse for several days) Halt Undead (Immobilizes undead creatures for a short period of time) 'Level 4': Contagion (Infects the nearest subject with a random disease) Flee (All creatures within small area flee from you for a short amount of time) 'Level 5': Symbol of Pain (Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain; lasts for a long period of time) Must prepare ahead of time. Waves of Fatigue (All creatures within a fairly large area becomes fatigued; spend 4 MP to reduce damage from affected creatures for several hours) 'Level 6': Create Undead (Creates ghouls, skeletons, mummies, or mhorgs) Eyebite (Ranged touch attack; t''arget becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. Effect lasts for a fairly long period of time'') Symbol of Fear (Triggered rune panics nearby creatures; lasts for a long period of time) Must prepare ahead of time. 'Level 7': Control Undead (Undead don't attack you while under your control; lasts for a fairly long period of time) Symbol of Weakness (Triggered rune weakens nearby creatures; lasts for a long period of time) Must prepare ahead of time. 'Level 8': Clone (Duplicate awakens when original dies) Must create a permanent image of subject ahead of time and in a secure location. Symbol of Death (Triggered rune slays nearby minor and moderate creatures within a large area; spend 8 MP when preparing spell to kill all creatures within spell's area) Must prepare ahead of time. 'Level 9': Energy Drain (Weakens a creature significantly. Spend 8 MP to kill creature; increases AP, MP, and PP by 2) Daily MP regeneration become 2 for ''Three days. Soul Bind (''Traps newly dead soul to prevent Ressurection) Transmutation 'Level 0': Mage Hand (Carries one minor item or object. Lasts for a short period of time; can be canceled at anytime) Mending (Makes minor repairs on an object) Message (Long distance whispered conversation) Open/Close (Opens or closes minor items or objects) 'Level 1': Animate Rope (Makes a rope move at your command; lasts for a fairly short amount of time) Erase (Mundane or magical writing vanishes) Feather Fall (Object or creature falls slowly before hitting the ground, reducing damage) Jump (Causes subject a short distance away from you jump a long distance) 'Level 2': Alter Self (Assume form of a similar creature; lasts for a fairly long period of time) Darkvision (See everything in total darkness in a significantly large area) Knock (Opens locked or magically sealed door; spend 3 MP to open up portcullis) Levitate (Subject moves up and down at your direction) Spider Climb (Grants ability to walk on walls and ceiling for a short amount of time; spend 4 MP to increase duration for an extended period of time) 'Level 3': Secret Page (Changes one page to hide its real content) Water Breathing (Subjects can breathe underwater for a long period of time) 'Level 4': Polymorph (Gives one willing subject a new form) Must prepare ahead of time for best results. Scrying sees through disguise. Stone Shape (Sculpt stone into any shape) 'Level 5': Fabricate (Transforms raw materials into finished minor or moderate items or objects; spend 5 MP to fabricate raw materials into any item or object) Passwall (Creates passage through wood or stone wall; lasts for a fairly long period of time) Telekinesis (Moves object, attacks creature, or hurls object or creature) 'Level 6': Move Earth (Digs trenches and build hills) 'Level 7': Control Weather (Changes weather in local area) Reverse Gravity (Objects or creatures fall upwards in a significantly large area; lasts for an extended period of time) Use with caution... Statue (Subject can become a statue at will. Effect lasts for a long period of time; cancel at anytime) 'Level 8': Iron Body (Your body becomes living iron, reducing damage significantly; lasts for a fairly long period of time) Temporal Stasis (Puts subject into suspended animation for an extended period of time) 'Level 9': Time Stop (You act freely for a very short amount of time) You can only spend up to three free AP, MP, and PP actions. This spell can only be used once per week. Universal Universal is not a specific school of magic; it is a list of spells that has no specific school to claim them (in other words, these spells are very unique in their own way). Most of these Universal spells are very powerful, and requires extensive knowledge to use them correctly. ''-- None found yet --'' Back to Magic Points